Aniversario
by x.Kamii.x.Chan.x
Summary: A un año de su muerte va a verla a su tumba diciendole que aún la ama. Relena y Heero.


**Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son mios, si no de sus prespectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**Aniversario**

Por: _xKamiixChanx_

* * *

_Una mujer con sombrero,_

_como un cuadro del viejo chagall,_

_corrompiéndose al centro del miedo_

_y yo, que no soy bueno, me puse a llorar._

_pero entonces lloraba por mí,_

_y ahora lloro por verla morir._

* * *

Va caminando por la vereda con un ramo de rosas, las favoritas de Relena, todavía se sorprendía de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Hoy se cumplía un año desde la muerte de Relena, un años desde que la persona que mas quería se había ido y para siempre, dejándolo solo y con el corazón destrozado, a pesar de que había pasado tanto tiempo el todavía no lograba asimilar que ella ya no volvería. Todavía guardaba la esperanza de ir al antiguo hogar de Relena y encontrarla con vida, como si nada hubiese pasado y era en ese momento donde la realidad le golpeaba duramente, cuando al pasar por esa casa la encontraba abandonada, cuando entraba y todos los muebles estaban cubiertos por sabanas.

Llegó al cementerio y empieza a caminar a la tumba de Relena, en el camino se encuentra con Hilde, cierra con fuerza su mano desocupada. Ella había sido una de las personas que mas mal lo había pasado, saber que su amiga se había suicidado por culpa de la persona que quería la había destrozado. Se miran por un rato, para después seguir sus caminos, suspira, botando toda la rabia que lo invadió al recordar a Duo, este después de enterarse de la muerte de Relena desapareció y nadie sabía de el.

_`Y espero que no aparezca nunca'_. Pensaba Heero mientras llegaba a la tumba de Relena, sonrío al estar frente a ella, estaba llena de flores y en el centro había una foto donde, según Heero, salía hermosa, llena de vida. Muy diferente al recuerdo que guardaba él de ella, donde se mostraba extremadamente pálida, con sus ojos sin vida, y rodeada de sangre, así estaba la última vez que la vio.

Dejo las rosas cerca de la foto y se quedo un tiempo mas, solo, al frente de la tumba de su amada.

_"Relena te extraño tanto, me haces tanta falta, muchas veces e querido reunirme contigo, pero después borro ese pensamiento, ya que se que tu quieres que siga con vida y eso hago todos los días trato de sobrevivir, pero hay veces en que dejo que la depresión me gane y me hundo en la soledad._

_Desde que te fuiste me he vuelta un poco más sociable, todas las personas que conocemos me han ayudado bastante. Sigo siendo igual de frío que antes ,pero aunque no lo demuestre estoy muy agradecido de todos, nunca se lo he dicho, pero creo que ellos lo saben"_. Iba comentándole a la tumba de Relena, desde que murió el siempre iba y le comunicaba todo lo que sus amigos hacían, quería que ella estuviese enterada de todo lo que pasaba.

_"Todos te extrañamos, a todos nos haces falta, pero no nos hemos rendido, Miliardo y Noin se casaron y hace poco tuvieron una hija a la que llamaron Relena, yo estoy solo ya que a la única mujer que puedo querer eres tu"._

Se dio cuenta que estaba empezando a anochecer, tenía que irse había pasado bastante tiempo ahí, miró por unos minutos la foto de Relena para luego irse, mientras caminaba una ráfaga de viento lo envolvió y se pudo escuchar un suave murmullo.

_"Tu también eres al único hombre que puedo amar"_. Heero siguió su camino, pero ahora con una sonrisa en los labios, iba a seguir con su vida hasta que fuera el momento de encontrarse con Relena.

* * *

_Una mujer con sombrero,_

_como un cuadro del viejo chagall,_

_corrompiéndose al centro del miedo_

_y yo, que no soy bueno, me puse a llorar._

_pero entonces lloraba por mí,_

_y ahora lloro por verla morir._

FIN.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola! después de mucho tiempo de haber desaparecido vuelvo con esta pequeña historia, que es la secuela de Abrazame, aunque también encuentro que no es necesario haber leído antes Abrazame, pero bueno, espero que les guste, y dejarles claro que no he abandonado el fandom y que simplemente no he tenido mucho tiempo. Nos veremos en otra ocasión! Si quieren comentar que les pareció la historia no duden en mandarme un review, todos son bienvenidos :D

Saludos.


End file.
